Beluga
* Unko |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Dark Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = Duke Herzen |mother = |partner = |siblings = Anthony Herzen |offspring = |family = * Sammy Thunder * Katia's Mother * Katia Anderson * Mr. Anderson |others = |jpname = |frname = |dename = |esname = Beluga |itname = Beluga |nlname = Beluga |korname = }}Fredrich Beluga, born Fredrich Herzen, is a millionaire and the youngest son of the late Duke Herzen and the younger brother of Anton. Beluga is also the uncle of Sammy Thunder through marriage. Biography Appearance Beluga is a short man wearing a matching dark green suit and hat. He also wears a light red tie and brown shoes, and is seen with a small walking stick. His facial features include a protruding upward tooth, a mono brow and dark bags beneath his eyes. Personality Beluga comes across as a grumpy, self-centered man. He left Folsense and changed his name out of spite towards his father, and believed that the Elysian Box would lead him to his family's fortune, showing that despite being apparently close to Sophia, she had never told him of its true meaning. Though he would appear nice to the passengers aboard his train, he would publicly berate his staff. Most notably his chef, Macaroon and his nephew, Sammy. He also used Sammy as a means to an end in his quest for the Elysian Box, caring only about results. However, he did have a caring side, as Sammy said that Beluga talked endlessly about his brother, showing that he regretted leaving him behind. When finally reunited with his brother his anger faded, and he burst into tears of joy. He also still cared about his father, because after his death, he had the Herzen Museum built in his honor. Plot Early life When he was very young, Fredrich's father struck gold in the Folsense mine, making him and the town rich. Fredrich lived in luxury, but had to put up with his father's new, selfish ways. Soon, he could no longer tolerate his father's attitude, and left Folsense with his share of the family's wealth. Out of spite toward his father, Fredrich changed his surname to Beluga. Using this fortune, he brought the newly-built Molentary Express, and turned it into one of the most luxurious trains in the world. He used this as means of secret transportation to and from Folsense, searching for the Elysian Box, thinking it would lead him to the rest of the family fortune. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Beluga was seen attending Janice Quatlane's opera on board the Crown Petone. It is unknown if he was attending because of the opera itself or if he was there for a chance to receive eternal life after the opera had ended, as most attending were. He was among the many that were captured by the masked henchmen that were working for the host of the game for eternal life. He was placed inside a submarine and sent to the nearest shore among the other losers. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box While Professor Layton and Luke were searching for leads on the Elysian Box aboard the Molentary Express, Mr. Beluga was coincidentally traveling as well. He was heading to Folsense, in order to have another search for the box. During the time he was in Folsense, Mr. Beluga worked Sammy madly, turning the town upside down searching for the Elysian Box, which he thought was the key to the Herzen fortune as it was one of the family's heirlooms. He never found the fortune, but was happily reunited with Anton. Media Belugasprite.png|Mr. Beluga's ''London Life sprite sheet. Mr Beluga.png|Mr Beluga 8 bit art. Babette and Beluga P6 ED.png Profile Beluga is the demanding owner and founder of the Molentary Express. He chases after the Elysian Box in hope it will lead him to the Herzen family fortune, which he believes he is entitled to as a son of the former duke and brother to Anton. de:Frederick Beluga es:Sr. Beluga fr:M. Bélouga it:Signor Beluga Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters